Incredible Things
by scarlettstones
Summary: Compilation of one-shots based on Taylor Swift's songs from her self-titled album, Fearless, Speak Now, Red & her upcoming (and much anticipated :)))) album, 1989.


**A/N: Sooooo if you haven't realized, I'm a big swiftie. Yes, I am. Surprise. Anyways, since Taylor's _1989_ album is coming in about a week's time, I thought of posting one-shots of Taylor's songs, with my favorite couple in Twilight, Edward & Bella. I've been trying to find time to post this, and so I finally did! I'm so happy I did at the right time.**

**So to any swifties out there, you guys can request for a song to be written into a one-shot. I'll try to see if I can make it into a short story. I'll be writing this with my bunch of cats (yes, I'm a cat person like Taylor) sitting round me. **

**So let's start this with our darling awkward Taylor's first country hit, shall we?**

**xx**

* * *

><p>"I've<em> heard every album, listened to the radio, waited for something to come along that was as good as our song."<em>

* * *

><p>It was the day before Valentine's Day and I finally had someone to spend it with. This was my first time celebrating it, and I was elated that Edward was with me. He was driving me home with just one hand on the steering wheel after our Valentine's Day lunch date, and I couldn't help but switch the radio stations a bit. It really seemed like everyone was preparing for tomorrow, since every radio station was playing love songs.<p>

Edward frowned, glancing at me as I focused on the radio. "Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"No, there's nothing wrong. I mean, I'm just getting a little bored with the songs playing, you know?" I replied.

"Why?"

"I'm trying to find something different." I simply said, then finally gave up. The radio station I had let the radio play was playing _My Heart Will Go On_. I rolled my eyes. That was really clichéd. "Edward," I started, "I kind of just realized we don't even have a song."

He chuckled. "Seems like we forgot. How about this song?"

I grimaced. "It's the main soundtrack of my least favorite movie _Titanic_. I want something personal, you know? A song that only you and I know." I widened my eyes as I realized what I could do. "Edward, do you have anything that I can write on?"

"There's a napkin and pen in the storage." Edward nodded towards the place. I dug out for them and a tune sprang from my mind. I felt my cheeks hurt as I smiled widely from the wonderful idea I had.

"Edward, I'm thinking of writing a song. For _us_. What do you think when it comes to us?"

He took a while to reply as he thought about my question. "Well, I'd say that whenever you come back from our sneak-outs, you'll always slam the screen door and I'll have to tap on your window so that we can continue being with each other. When we're on the phone, you always talk really slowly because your mom doesn't know—"

"Oh, she knows," I raised both my eyebrows. "Every night, she'll be pacing outside my door shouting, 'Bella, get off the phone! It's four in the morning, this is getting ridiculous! You'll see Edward tomorrow at school!' and that would continue until I get off the phone."

He laughed. "Well, then I'll have to think of something else. Your laugh definitely something. Do you remember our first date?"

"Yeah, damn vividly. Why?"

"After I dropped you off at your house, I was thinking, 'Damn it man, I didn't kiss her and I really should have.' I didn't even think you'd agree to a second date and so I was praying for that whole date to replay over and over again." He admitted.

I looked at him, shocked. "Really? I thought I was the only person."

"Maybe that's why we're sitting in here, trying to give you ideas for our song."

I laughed and I started writing the first verse— what was happening in the car now, then the chorus. I needed time to make up the second verse, so when we pulled up in front of my house. I gave Edward a chaste kiss on his lips, but he kept me in his arms for a while.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too, but I have to go and finish up our song." I replied, smiling against his lips.

"At least tell me what you've finished in the song."

"Okay," I pulled away, sitting back in the seat. "I've got the first verse and chorus done."

"Tell me what's the chorus."

"_Our song is the slamming screen door, sneaking out late, tapping on your window; when you're on the phone and you talk real slow 'cause it's late and your mama don't know. Our song is the way you laugh, the first kiss, 'man, I didn't kiss her and I should have'. And when I got home before I said amen, asking god if he could play it again._" I said out loud from the napkin in my hand.

"When do you think you'll be done with the song?" He asked.

"I don't know, but I can possibly get it done by tomorrow." I responded. "I'll call you to come over when I'm done."

"Alright. I'll see you later then." He kissed my cheek before I left his car.

I spent my time in my bedroom trying to come up with a second verse, but nothing came up in my mind. In the end, I just did the bridge and a little tweaking for the chorus at the end of the song. I strummed the tune on my red guitar and sang out certain parts of the song to myself on my bed, and finalized the lyrics. There was only one missing part of the song; the second verse.

When my mother called me down for dinner, I had to reluctantly leave my guitar, napkin and songbook alone for an hour. With the day being Valentine's Day, dinner was getting awkward since my mother asked about what Edward & I did for our lunch date today. The fact that my father was getting into the holiday spirit with my mother was sort of gross. After dinner, my parents wanted to go out somewhere to relive their days where they were just dating and I wasn't born yet. I assured them that I'd be alone, up in my bedroom.

"I'll just be strumming my guitar and writing a new song," I told my mother. "There's nothing else anyways— I'll probably be alone for the night."

She hesitated as she wrapped her scarf around her neck in front of the main door. "Well, okay. Call us if you want or need anything." She frowned, but left the house shortly with my father.

"Have fun," I told them as I watched them get into the car.

* * *

><p>The next day was Valentine's Day. And it was probably one of the worst days of my life.<p>

Lauren Mallory got a little crazy in the head ever since she started chasing after Edward when we first came to high school. She never gave up trying to catch Edward like a fish in the sea, since in her eyes he was the ultimate accessory she wanted to keep. He was probably more valuable than her loads of $2000 Gucci bags to her.

Edward gained lots of attention like that due to his deep green eyes, unkempt bronze hair and super sharp jawline. Sometimes I wonder how I got him as a boyfriend, since he was what every girl wanted. I thought that he'd be a player and wanted what was under these clothes after our first date, but none of that happened. I was surprised.

That day, Lauren had probably taken it a little too far with her obsession with my boyfriend.

I found her hands at his wrists at the lockers, immobilizing him so that he couldn't escape. She was wearing what was probably her tallest heels so that she could kiss him, but Edward kept trying to get her lips anywhere but him. I tapped her shoulder from behind and Edward's eyes caught me. He looked relieved to see me.

Lauren turned behind and her eyes turned wide for a second before maintaining her equilibrium. "Hey Bella." She casually greeted, her hands still at Edward's wrists against the lockers.

"Lauren, what are you doing?" I asked calmly.

"I'm trying to kiss your boyfriend, but he keeps refusing. I'm just trying to make him see that there are other open options other than plain old you."

I gulped, controlling my anger. "By open options, you mean, your _open legs_."

"Look Swan, what would he want to do with you anyways?" She turned her head in my direction, annoyed.

"Actually, I should be the one asking you that question." I snarled at her before ripping her hands off Edward. "Keep your hands off my boyfriend. He needs space like everyone else, and he's mine. Edward, come on."

He gladly took my hand, but it still didn't dampen the fury Lauren had started in me. Even after Edward tried to calm me down, I wanted to strangle her so badly. Probably until she died. I wouldn't have really minded that. After school, Edward sent me back home.

I really wasn't in the mood for anything, and so I spent my time with my earphones plugged into my ears as I sat still in my chair in front of my desk that was facing away from the bed, hugging my legs as I scrunched up my eyebrows and pursed my lips. My music was loud enough to not hear anything, so I was quite oblivious to my surroundings.

When I finally controlled my anger, I pulled my earphones out of my ears and stood up from my desk, wanting to go down and grab a drink. After I took a few sips of orange juice, I went back upstairs and stopped in my tracks when I saw what was on my bed.

Roses decorated the whole bed, both red and white, which was beautiful. Laid on top of the literal bed of roses was a card. I looked at the balcony door and saw that it was open. I looked over at it and saw no one outside, so I approached the bed and picked up the little card, opening it.

_Our song is the slamming screen door, sneaking out late, tapping on your window; when you're on the phone and you talk real slow 'cause it's late and your mama don't know. Our song is the way you laugh, the first kiss, 'man, I didn't kiss her and I should have'. And when I got home before I said amen, asking god if he could play it again._

_I hope this makes you feel better after today. I can't wait to finally hear our song. I love you._

_Edward_

I literally felt my heart pumping in my ears so hard as I smiled. He always knew how to make me feel better, but after this gesture with the roses, I was really afraid of him spending thousands of dollars on an expensive necklace for me.

I quickly grabbed my guitar as I pushed away some of the roses so that I could sit at the edge of my bed. I had finally found my second verse.

* * *

><p>After practicing the whole song, Edward had finally arrived. He came through the balcony of my room and I ran to him, jumping into his arms as I hugged him tightly. "Thank you." I mumbled in the crook of his neck.<p>

"You're welcome. I just thought you needed some cheering up. When I sneaked in, you were facing the wall with your earphones on." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"The song's finally done." I grinned, pulling away and sitting on the bed where my guitar and songbook sat. I had removed the roses and separated them into two bouquets, putting them in glass vases. I picked up my guitar and strummed a little random notes on it, waiting for Edward to sit with me.

"So is there a name for the song?" Edward asked.

"It doesn't need a name— I call it _Our Song_." I looked down at my guitar strings and started playing the first few notes of the song. I felt a little nervous singing it since it was a song developed from our habits and experiences, and I wasn't sure if he was going to like it or not.

"... _I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car. I grabbed a pen and an old napkin and I wrote down our song._" I ended, then looked at him.

"Bella, you don't know how special you've made this day." He said out of disbelief. "The song was better than I thought."

I pressed my lips in a thin line. "Really?"

"It's beautiful. Bella, this is the best song I've ever heard. You want to know why? Because this song is written about _us_. It's not like other mainstream songs that are written for people to relate to it— we don't need to relate to this song, because it's _our song._" Edward had that little passionate spark in his eyes and it didn't take much for him to convince me too.

* * *

><p><strong>AND THAT IS THE END OF OUR ONE-SHOT FOR OUR SONG! Anyways, tell me what you think about it! <strong>

**And let me fangirl about something first. **

**WELCOME TO NEW YORK IS COMING OUT IN A FEW HOURS I CANNOT EVEN ASDFGHJKL FIEJDNEKDNFDKSBDLFNSKWBKSNJE. **

**Okay, any of you swifties can fangirl with me too.**

**xx**


End file.
